La no eternidad de la Princesa Chicle
by shaakeeit
Summary: Marceline sabe que va a no-vivir eternamente, pero que sabe de Bonnibel? . One-shot. Sugarless gum establecido.


**A/N:** He empezado a ver Hora de Aventuras con mi chica, no he llegado a What was missing, así qeu es todo como me lo ha ido diciendo y yo sin querer spoilearme. Tan solo espero que os guste, no es nada serio, pero nada superficial. Luego agradecer a ShadowDianne su trabajo como beta. Este fic va medio dedicado a ella, medio dedicado a mi y dedicado al fandom entero.

**Descargo:** Todo le pertenece a Pedlenton Ward, quien básicamente junto a CN nos ha gritado que son canon :3

**La no eternidad de la Princesa Chicle**

La primera vez que la Reina Vampiro mira a Chicle siendo consciente, realmente consciente, la pelirosa ve como su chica acumula lágrimas en los ojos. Éstas poco a poco caen y dejan algo mojado el blanco de su batade laboratorio. Están en el pequeño porche de madera de la casa de la reina, bajo el rojo techo, en mitad de la gruta. A Bonnibel le gusta este lugar. Jamás lo reconoce pero se siente más poderosa aquí que fuera, en el Reino de Caramelo.

-¿Entonces… -Marceline coje aire, como si realmente fuera mortal y lo necesitara- … entonces no puedes morir?

Bonnibel rie suavemente, pues ella sabe de su casi eterna existencia y aún así no había informado a Marcy, hasta ahora. ¿Cuándo la Princesa Chicle cuenta sus propósitos? Nunca, y si lo hace es de una forma vaga, muy vaga.

-No, claro que no moriré. –El tono de Chicle enerva a Marcy.

La cara de Marceline se contorsiona, su piel se arruga y ¡ploff!

-Marcy,¡sal del maldito murciélago!

El bicho no hace más que poner sus patas sobre el chicloso pelo de Bonnibel y arrancar trozos de azúcar gomoso.

.

Los dedos de Marceline alisan la abultada superficie del pelo de Chicle con suma cautela, como si se tratara de su bajo-hacha. Deja la dañada cabellera nueva. La lengua de la Reina se entretiene más de lo necesario, pero mucho mucho mucho más, lamiendo el pelo de su chica. Un diente se clava en su cabeza y el color de Bonni se vuelve grisáceo, tornándose blanco poco a poco.

-¿Tengo canas? DEJO A MI NOVIA CURARME EL PELO CON TIRITAS –mientras Chicle dice esto abre los puños y lanza apósitos, gasas, gas lacrimógeno, una foto de Himmel*, su mascota y todo lo que tiene a mano. Coje aire y sigue gritando- ¿Y ME DEJA CANOSA? ¡MARCELINE, YA BASTA!

-Me alegro que no vayas a morir pronto –el tono de la vampiro es apaciguador. Bonnibel asiente, sin mucho entusiasmo, algo raro.

El Sol ya se pone, el crepúsculo del día llega. El momento favorito de Marceline.

.

Ambas vuelan. Más bien Chicle se recuesta sobre la espalda de Marceline y esta levita cruzando las tierras de Ooo.

La medio demonio-medio vampiro no lleva a nadie tan cerca como lleva a Bonni. Marceline disfruta con su calidez y su pegajoso olor. Bonnibel goza del peculiar olor a rojo que desprende su vampira.

-Finn no lo soportaría -comenta la Princesa tranquilamente, diciendo el hecho que ambas conocen. Conocimiento mutuamente compartido que dice la _nerd_ cuando corrije palabras a la vampira.

-¿Que no soportaría el heroe de Ooo? -El viento reseca la piel gomosa de Chicle y Marcy hunde sus manos en su carne blanda, maleable, dejando un dibujo.

-Saber que me llevas tan cómoda y plácidamente y a él apenas le agarras del brazo derecho -Bonni rie, porqué extrañamente el sufrimiento ajeno le pone una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Esa misma sonrisa que, estando con Marceline, se suaviza, haciendo su vida más fácil, menos rígida, más gomosa. Y es curioso que sea la vampiresa quien entienda de dulzura y ternura, de cosas de azucar, y no ella.

-Es por su brazo derecho, me da algo de cosita y eso que soy una vampiro milenaria con código de moral caducado...

Reina y Princesa siguen hablando todo el camino.

Chicle se percata que en su piel reseca hay un pequeño murcielago.

.

La luz de la luna no dibuja nada poético o romántico en la espalda desnuda de Marceline. Bonnibel la observa, tras poco menos de una hora de sexo, y sigue sin captar la dulzura que muchos dicen ver. A Bonni no le importa demasiado, ver dormir a un vampiro ya es un regalo.

- Has tenido que venir tu, a ser mi problema, para poder hacerme entender de qué trata todo lo que dicen las canciones antiguas, de antes de la guerra, sobre ver la vida de color rosa.

-Ymmhhff y hmmmmpppfff -masculla Marceline.

-Marcy, escuchar a los demás teniendo secretos es de mala educación -a la Princesa no le importa no haber entendido a su chica, esta lo explicará lo que ha dicho en menos de lo que Jake tarda en estirarse.

La Reina Vampiro gira la cabeza -Yo no necesito respirar, así que puedo dormir como me salga de los bultos -Marceline abre los ojos y busca la mirada de la otra. -Bonni -dice su apodo, segura, no añade nada más. Se miran. Sonrien. No duermen más.

-¡Lo que es de mala educación es tener secretos! -reacciona al final la vampiro -Además, ¡qué bultos! Esos secretos los tenias conmigo.

-Déjate ya de tonterías y bésame

La distancia entre ambas se vaporiza. Marceline se pega a Bonnibel y la besa, pasionalmente, apaciblemente, con fuego, con seguridad.

.

Más tarde Bonni ya duerme y Marceline la mira.

-Gracias -susurra conteniendo las lágrimas. Se encoje y hunde su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su chica. Tiembla un poco hasta liberar toda la tensión acumulada desde antes de ser un problema.

Bonnibel la estrecha en sus brazos estando dormida. Musita algo que Marceline no entiende.

Pasa un rato. La vampira aseguraría que son horas pero el tiempo ya no es importante para ella. Bonnibel ha instalado unas cortinas negras de caramelo planchado, con tintes de regaliz, para que no entre la luz nunca si Marcy esta en el dormitorio real, así que esta no puede asegurar en qué momento del día están.

-Marceline, deja de mirar la ventana, estoy despierta y han pasado 10 segundos apenas- por primera vez en todo el día Chicle le besa la cabeza y la acuna con sumo cariño.

-Ya sabes entonces porqué decía gr-

-No se merecen mi Reina -Bonnibel se permite ser dulce, todo lo dulce que desearía ser siempre con su vampira -si fuera a envejecer a un ritmo rápido buscaría en mi laboratorio algo para estar a tu lado por mucho más.

Marcy alza la mirada y sonrie enseñando todos sus dientes, destapando los colmillos y…

-Vampiresa no! -exclama su chica hundiendose en la cama antes de sentir como le hincan el diente a su hermoso cutis. Su piel pierde color y se queda blanca.

-Ahora mucho más guapa Bonni -la boca de Marceline se mueve de su mejilla al pelo de chicle y sigue mordiendo. Con las manos empuja su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre la Princesa Chicle. Un _clinc_ las sobresalta a ambas. Bonnibel mira su mano derecha, que roza la de Marceline, sus anillos chocando. Su prometida.

-No tiene gracia -se queja la princesa de brazos cruzados.

Al final Marceline añade algo: -Gracias.

.

**A/N:** Review, que son los aplausos de los escritores, no? Estoy planteandome haces un oneshot como este dónde se cuente como quedan prometidas. Y como decía alguien famoso, no recuerdo que pintor, las obras no se terminan hasta que alguien las aprecia. Por eso, disfrutad!

Y gracias por leerme, y Flor, si me lees disfrutalo y hablemos un día! :3

Sobre los dos asteriscos: 1) Leí un fic precioso llamado Batto en dónde Bonni se tatua un murcielago, la idea viene de allí, no quería hacerme dueña de su idea. y 2)He leido en otro fic que Bonni explica a Marcy quien era Himmel, bueno no he sacado la idea de alli ya que yo querí aponer de forma implicita a Bonni con una unión con los nazis, pero por si acaso, descargo aqui también. Estos dos puntos son reformados y no me pertenecen


End file.
